Julie's Adventures
by CrazyCommie
Summary: A story about the adventures of Followers Julie Farkas and my guy Omega.
1. Intro

**Introduction and Note from Author**

**Well, while playing New Vegas, I stumbled across the Followers of the Apocalypse. I looked around and found a woman named Julie Farkas. She asked me to collect medicine, and being the nice person I am, I did. After some time and a lot of fixer, she asked me to join the Followers, to which I did. Now, this sparked in interest. Julie is a bit cute, and I wanted to see what would happen if certain things happened. Then the idea for this story came into mind. Now, I have changed a lot from the game to work it into the story. Here are a few of the major changes. P.S. If you don't like them, no one is forcing you to read it.**

**1. The courier was never a courier.**

**2. He was not shot in the head by Benny, he was shot by the Legion in the cross-fire of a fight between then and the NCR.**

**3. Mr. House never wanted the platinum chip; for he had everything he wanted already.**

**4. the courier, who we'll call the wanderer (yes it is cliché), will not be in the second Battle of Hoover Dam (deal with it).**

**These are just a few of the changes. Now, I am debating if I am going to put in a sex scene, I'll figure that out in time. Now that formalities are out of the way, I can start the story in the next chapter.**

**Oh, and I own my character, Omega, but do not own anything else. That belongs to the creators. (I envy them)**


	2. A New Face

Chapter One

A New Face and a New Life

Julie Farkas knew pretty much everyone that came into Old Mormon Fort. Having been working there for the past two years, it was hard not to know the regulars. Drunks, druggies, NCR civilians after a fight, she knew them all and she knew all their problems by heart. But their was one person she had never seen before that came in holding his side. She noticed that he had on what looked like riot armor, a huge shotgun and pack on his back and a knife deeply planted into his side. She went quickly over to him as he fell to his knee. Julie called for another doctor and together, they helped the armored man into a tent.

It was about three days later when the man awoke, and when he did, Julie was bent over him, reaching for some med-x. His eyes opened, and he immediately shot up, not knowing that Julie was right above him. This sent his head crashing right into her side and she screamed as she felt herself being flung over. She braced herself to hit the metal bar at the end of the bed, but it never happened. She opened one eye and saw an arm around her. It was the man's. "Sorry for scaring you ma'am." He said, letting her down. Julie replied "That's ok, just wasn't expecting it." She brushed her lab coat, and told him what had happened to him and how they treated him. She then asked him why he was in such armor and why he was in Freeside in the first place. "I came to give you all this." He said, grabbing the pack that was left next to his bed. He opened it, Julie looked inside, and nearly fainted from the shock. The Pack was filled to the brim with medical supplies: fixer, med-x, rad-away, and tons of other things. "Wh…where…where did you get all this?" She said, still looking into the pack. "I just found it all over time. I don't need any of it, so I brought it here." he replied, zipping the pack up. They conversed some more, and the man was deemed OK to leave. Julie then asked him his name. "Omega." He said, slowly turning the tent door. "Omega."

Over the next month, Omega would come back now and again, bringing more much needed supplies. And, over time, Julie found that whenever he came by, she would make a beeline right to him. They would talk for a while about a multitude of things; life, the wasteland, medicine, people, his adventures. But it seemed that he never said much about his childhood. Julie decided that she would not press the issue.

Julie noticed that whenever he came by, her heart would soar, she would be instantly happy, and she felt generally good around him. One day, after he had brought in a crate full of medical supplies, she asked him if he would like to join the Followers. He had great medical skill, he had done so much, and Julie felt like it was time. He accepted, and just before he left, Julie asked him one more question. "Can I come with you into the wastes?" she asked tentatively. He stopped, turned, and looked at her confused. "You want to come out into the wastes with me?" he asked.

"Yes. I want to see the wasteland and try to help out who I can out there. You travel everywhere and see everything." She said, looking him in the eye. He stood there, deep in thought for a moment then replied, "Fine. But you will need a few things. Take my pack and this list. Don't worry about the gun or ammo; we will take care of that." She looked at the list. Most of it was easy stuff: Her will, next of kin, combat knife, five days worth of food and water, four med-x, four stimpacks, sunglasses, a kind of hat, and some extra clothes. "Now," he told her, "I will be back tomorrow at 4:00am. Get some sleep, you'll need it." And with that, he left. Julie was quick to get what she needed and before long, it was about nine pm. She decided that she was going to try to sleep, but found it hard to do. Her mind kept racing about all that would happen. She would be able to travel with Omega and his other companions that he mentioned before. When she finally fell asleep, it felt like moments passed when she woke up. It was 3:30 in the morning, so no one was awake yes. She quietly brought out her pack to the entrance of the fort, and went over to Arcade's tent. She left him a not explaining everything, and said that he was now in charge. At exactly 4 AM, Omega appeared from the shadows, clad in a duster and a cowboy hat. "Well, are you ready?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "Yes, everything is set" She replied with a smile. They left the fort, then Freeside. It was the first time in two years that she had left Freeside, and she was looking around for about five minutes until Omega called her over. "Ok, we got about a 15 minute walk, and then we'll be at camp." He said, looking at the horizon. They walked in silence for a while until they had reached what seemed like a small mountain. "Right up there?" She asked. "You got it. Here I'll help you up." He said. It took those about five extra minutes to get up the pile of rocks, and when they did, Julie saw what lay behind it. There was a small dip in the hill, an in it contained two tents, a small fire, and what looked like two people. Looking closer, Julie realized that it was two people _plus_ a floating robot. _"That must be ED-E." _She thought. They descended, and walked into the small camp. Julie could hear the soft music of a radio playing, see the flame of the fire, and smell what must have been cooking meat. "Everyone," Omega said once they reached the bottom, "This is Julie Farkas. Julie, the lady in the robes is Brotherhood scribe Veronica" Veronica came bouncing up, shook her hand and said something about no longer being the only girl in the group, and Boone came over, shook her had and said a quick hello. Something was off about him, but Julie shook it off. She then wondered where the robot was, found it on the other side of the fire, but it just floated there.

Everyone sat down while Boone tended the meat on the fire, and Omega answered every question Julie had. "Boone is our sniper and is quiet, so I wouldn't try to get in touch with him. Veronica here wants to study people, and has a nasty punch. ED-E has great sensors and can detect anything within 500 feet, and now that you're here, I won't be strained for medical work. We try to help where we can, and we generally drift wherever." He finished as Boone passed out the food. Grilled mantis and Nuka-Cola. Pretty simple. "Alright people, time to plan." Omega said, pulling out a map, everyone scooted closer to hear better as Omega unwrapped said map. "OK, we are here. We need to go, here" he said, pointing at a mark on the map labeled 'I88 Trading Post'. Boone, Julie, take down the tents and lets head out. 


	3. The Standoff

Chapter Two

The Standoff

Julie was wondering why they where heading to a trading post, and when Omega and Boone where in a deep discussion, she quietly asked Veronica what the deal was. "Omega was expecting a good weapon shipment from some Gun Runners. Once we cracked the case opened, the guys who delivered it where already a mile down the road, and we found junk. Literally, scrap metal and some conductors. Omega flew into such a rage. It had cost him over 8000 caps." Julie looked at her in shock. She had always heard that the Gun Runners where good at keeping things secure and never tried to mess with a shipment or any weapon for that matter. "What happened next?" Julie asked. "Well, Boone pulled out his rifle, aimed and fired, taking one of them right in the leg. I ran over, grabbed the bastard by said leg, and dragged him done the road back to us. He said that the shipment came from this trading post. Omega left him one dosage of med-x and we left." Veronica said, briefly staring off into space. Julie looked closer at the ground. Omega had appeared to be a caring person that would never harm someone. Yet, he just left someone to bleed out. Maybe people converted to this with time in the wasteland. _"Still, I should give it time. Maybe I will get used to the wasteland and all that goes along with it."_ She thought.

Before long, the group arrived at the trading post. The top of the bridge had an NCR tent and a small hut that she presumed contained the trading post. However, the Gun Runners where under the bridge and that is where the group headed. Julie could see he was picking up speed, the joints of his riot armor moving a more and more erratically. He went up, grabbed one of the Runners, presumably the leader if the group, and spun him around until he was a mere two inches from Omega's face. Veronica had put her hand in front of Julie, who had no combat experience, the second she noticed both man had pulled out guns and where pointing them at each other's head. Boone had his rifle drawn and was slowly swinging it from Gun Runner to Gun Runner, ED-E was trailing another, and all the runners had their respective gun out and pointed at someone. An eerie silence washed over everyone, broken only by Omega and the lead Gun Runner's breathing. "I spent a fortune for 2 Anti-Material Rifles, and about a hundred rounds for each and all I got was piles of worthless scrap. I know the shipment came right through you, so where are my guns?" Omega asked, barely above a whisper, but still audible for everyone. "I swear that the shipment was correct when it came through, and the caravan brought it to the drop off. Then two men took it to your camp. Is that what happened?" The Runner asked, tightening his hand on the pistol grip. "Yes and when it did, they went running, we shot one, and left him." Omega replied, jamming his pistol barrel harder into the Runner's head. The both stood glaring, and then the Runner put his weapon to his side. The others on both sides did the same with some hesitation. "We will clear things up, but here is some papers you need to show the vender at the factory. He will give everything you ordered." The runner said, handing Omega a paper. "Good. Julie, get this." Omega said, turning around. Julie came forward, grabbed the paper, and put it in her lab coat pocket. The group then left walking in the direction of New Vegas.

**The next part will go a few months forward, but here are some journal entries Julie wrote for about three months. It should describe the important parts.**

**(And because I don't want to look at exact dates, they will not be dated)**

'Well, I got my first gun. .357 magnum revolver. It's pretty nice, we got it off a dead scavenger. When Omega gave me the gun, our hands touched and they stayed like that for a moment, a silence overtaking us. H coughed a little and stuttered, and then we carried on.'

'My hair has gotten longer, and I can't keep it spiky like I used to. Now, it's just kind of everywhere. I also have gotten a style change. I still wear my Followers coat, but now it's reinforced with scavenged leather and metal. I also have got a six inch strait combat knife that I keep in by boot. Oh, and I now wear Omega's cowboy hat.'

'Omega took the combat armor he had, painted a symbol on it: a red dove. When I asked him about it, he just said it was a family thing. He now wears the fully black duster over that, mimicking the NCR ranger armor. Boots and gloves that reach up to his elbows finish off the attire. Oh, and he has another cowboy hat.'

'I don't know what overtook him, but Omega has now changed the entire way he wears his gear. He has disassembled his Anti-material rifle, the other given to Boone, and put it on his backpack side. A hunting rifle now hangs on a quick draw sling over his right shoulder, two combat knives in each of his boots, a .357 in a holster on his left side in the duster, and a silenced 10mm on the inside of the duster in a quick draw holster painted black. He found a damaged ranger combat helmet, and, after some tinkering, got it to work again. Now, instead of the eyes being red, he has changed them to a dark green color.'

'Omega and I have been getting more…intimate…lately. Now, during the nights by the fire, I'm sitting in between his legs while he strokes my now long hair. I wouldn't change it at all.'

'Today, I saw Omega performing a mercy kill. It was not uncommon, if an enemy fought bravely, as he said, but was too wounded, Omega would kneel next to them, grab their hand, and fire his magnum. But today, he did it on an old man who was dying very slowly after being attacked by the Legion. The Legion had attacked this farm and thought they killed everyone. The old man, though, was still alive after being shot more than five times. Blood was splattered all over the room, two other bodies sat, dismembered, and the man lay there, covered in his family's blood. Omega, went to him, cradled the man, and listened to the man's dying words. The old man then reached to the hand Omega held the magnum in, brought it over his heart, and whispered 'fire'. It was the loudest shot I have ever heard.'

'Omega seemed sick for the next few days, prompting us to set up a semi-permanent camp in the surrounding mountains. I treated him for those three days, during which he never spoke, barely ate or drank, and kept staring in the same direction. When he finally came around, he announced, much to the relief of everyone, that they where going to be moving out.'

'During dinner, Omega and Veronica where kept in a very deep discussion. It wasn't until ten at night did they finally tell Boone and I what they where planning. ED-E didn't inject into the conversation. They where planning on building a shack out in the wastes. It would be in the ruins near New Vegas, and they could plan excursions while still be near the Gun Runners factory and a medical clinic.


	4. A Stranger and a Computer

/User: A55427

/Access Code: **********

…

…

/Access Granted

/Search Database: "OMEGA"

…

…

…

…

/Page Found

…

/Loading Page

…

/Page Loaded

…

/Start Page

**Omega**

**Age: **19

**Height: **6'0

**Weight: **184lbs

**Skills: **Guns, Medicine, Repair

**Weapon: **Customized Hunting Rifle "Reaper"

.357 magnum

Silenced 10mm pistol

4 Combat Knives

Anti-Material Rifle

**Threat Level: **Danger

**Karma Rating: **Very Good

**Faction Alliance: **NCR/Free Form

**Companions: **Boone-Ex NCR Sniper, Veronica-Brotherhood of

Steel Scribe, ED-E-Enclave Robot, Julie Farkas-Follower of the

Apocalypse.

**Family: **Unknown*

**Notes:**

Not much is know about Omega's history. It is known that Omega is not his real name, but it is unknown why he hides it. Also, a red dove is painted on all of his guns and armor. Whether or not this is a family or personal emblem is unknown. He is a very good sniper, and can strike a target before said target even realizes he's there. He usually wears black combat armor with a black duster over it, a salvaged NCR Ranger combat helmet with green eye ports rather than red, black duster gloves and boots. It is possible that he is having a relationship with Julie Farkas.

*No one knows about his family, and he does not speak of them at all. In fact, when someone pushes too far, Omega tends to loose his cool. Something may have happened as a child.

It is also worth noting that he his literally covered in scars: one across his left eye, three on his neck, and more on his arms and legs. Also, he tends to keep his left shoulder covered at all times. Otherwise, scars cover his back, looking like he was repeatable whipped. Lastly, there are scars on his wrists and ankles. They look to be pretty deep, as though he was suspended.

He kills the Legion with passion, and is shone to fly into a rage whenever he finds a supporter. He also seems to have a lot of knowledge regarding the Legion and how they function.

/End Page

...

/User A55427 Signed Out

**If anyone reading this can guess what happened to him, you win the magical invisible cookie cake!**

**Leave your reply in the comments kindly.**


End file.
